This Is War
by Kem'Ajiana
Summary: A short collection of one-shots from when I was very young. Re-uploaded due to the popularity they gained. Enjoy!
1. This Is War'

**Not Really my best work, but, hey, who really cares? XD Enjoy!**

_The first thing I did when that plane finally landed was kiss the ground,_

_The next thing I did was to go find my friends down at the old hangout._

Firestar pads quietly to the Highrock with his warriors fanned out behind him after the battle with Bloodclan...

_Drank some beer and talked a lot about old times,_

_But when the booze finally hit Billy Joe GrimesHe said_

_I don't know what it is, but you seem different to me._

Firestar watches as his clan gathers at the base of the Highrock, their eyes wide as the Thunderclan warriors place the body of Whitestorm in the center of camp. Willowpelt cries out several times before the rest of the clan follows her lead. Finally, Firestar looks up and meows something. Longtail asks what he said and Firestar growls:

_I said I just came back from a place where they hated meand everything I stand for._

Three kits, Rainkit, Sootkit, and Sorrelkit pelt from the Nursery and to the body of their father, Whitestorm...

_A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore,_

_If I'm not exactly the same good old boy that you ran around with beforeI just came back from a war_

Sandstorm presses against Firestar's side, her warmth comforting the depressed leader as he winds his way to his old deputies' side, just as the sun sinks down from the sky...

_The very next morning I took a walk through the neighborhood,_

_I thought it's been so long since I've been in a place where everything is good._

Firestar watches the clan life return to the way it was slowly. Cats emerge from their dens, their eyes clouded with grief and the worry of Bloodclan's return...

_People laughing and children were playing_

_And as I watched em I found myself praying_

_'Lord keep em safe here at home in the land of the free.'_

The kits play with one another half-heartedly, their minds still on their father; their mother sitting beside them with Cinderpelt and Speckletail when Longtail cries to Dustpelt:

_Cuz I just came back from a place where they hated me_

_And everything I stand for._

Longtail looks at the elders sitting quietly beside the Elders Den...

_A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore_

_If I'm not same little freckled face boy_

_That grew up in that house next doorI just came back from a war_

Longtail and Dustpelt look up at the sky as the last of the Stars fade away and the Elders stand up to take Whitestorm away as Sandstorm whispers to the kits and queens:

_I hope you cherish this sweet way of life_

_And I hope you know that it comes with a price_

Then the warriors call out in triumph:

_I just came back from a place where they hated me_

_And everything I stand for._

_A land where our brothers are dying for others who don't even care anymore_

_Chances are I never will be the same_

_I really don't know anymore_

_I just came back from a war_

The warriors pause to look at the playing kits and Firestar whispers more quietly:

I just came back from a war

**This was for Firestar and the rest of the clan after the battle of Bloodclan and Whitestorm's death...**

**R & R !**


	2. Who You'd Be Today'

**"Who You'd be Today" songfic forFeathertail and Crowfeather**

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

_I feel you everywhere I go._

Crowfeather sat quietly beside Feathertail's grave; his head bowed and deep in thought as the sun beat down relentlessly on the surrounding stone, and the water drummed rhythmically as it poured into the pool of water at the base of the waterfall...

_I see your smile, I see your face, I hear you laughin' in the rain._

_I still can't believe you're gone._

Crowfeather imagined Feathertail, her silver face and blue eyes beaming at him, just like the first day they had met...

_It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away._

Crowfeather's mind replayed the day when Feathertail's life had been torn away in the cave as she fell from the roof and onto Sharptooth...

_God knows how I miss you,_

_All the hell that I've been through,_

_Just knowin' no-one could take your place._

Crowfeather stared up at the sky as the sun begins to set slowly, the ice on the mountaintops glistening brightly...

_An' sometimes I wonder,_

_Who'd you be today?_

Crowfeather imagines Feathertail, her silvery fur glimmering in the soft morning light, just as the sun begins to crawl from it's sleep and the last of Starclan's starry pelt outlines her body as she smiles at him...

_Would you see the world?_

_Would you chase your dreams?_

_Settle down with a family,_

_I wonder what would you name your babies?_

Crowfeather smiles as he imagines what Feathertail's kits would have looked like and what she would have named them...

_Some days the sky's so blue,_

_I feel like I can talk to you,_

_An' I know it might sound crazy._

Crowfeather looks at the first star and whispers, "Feathertail"...

_It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away._

Crowfeather wishes, over and over again, that things had been different, that the rock hadn't taken the beautiful she-cat's life away...

_God knows how I miss you,_

_All the hell that I've been through,_

_Just knowing' no-one could take your place._

Leafpaw presses against the smoky-gray tom's side, offering her warmth and support as Starclan begins to reveal itself and the starry warriors look down upon the two grieving cats sitting side-by-side...

_An' sometimes I wonder,_

_Who you'd be today?_

Feathertail...

_Today, today, today._

_Today, today, today._

'Feathertail', Crowfeather thinks over and over again...

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

As the sun finishes it sinking descent, Crowfeather bows his head and sighs, Feathertail's picture still absorbed in his mind...

_The only thing that gives me hope,_

_Is I know I'll see you again some day._

Suddenly, two starry cats appear, their moon-like eyes filled with grief and one cat...

_Some day, some day, some day._

_Feathertail..._

**This was a tribute to one of my favorite pairings: Long Live the Warriors!**

**R & R !**


	3. My Best Friend'

**Don't ask where I got the Idea from...I don't really have any idea...oO'**

**"You're My Best Friend" songfic for Firestar and Sandstorm**

**A/N: Flower is some made up charie…obviously!**

_I never had no one,_

_I could count on,_

_I've been let down so many times._

Firestar thinks back to when he was in love with a cat named Flower...

_I was tired of hurtin,_

_So tired of searchin,_

_till you walked into my life._

Firestar thinks back to the first time he laid eyes on Sandpaw. She was sitting beside the Apprentices den with Dustpaw and the sun shining down on her...

_It was a feelin,_

_I'd never known._

_And for the first timeI didn't feel alone._

Firestar remembers when he saved Sandpaw from falling into the gorge on Windclan territory when they were just apprentices...

_You're more than a lover,_

_There could never be another,_

_To make me feel the way you do._

Firestar feels a twang in his heart when he remembers when he'd thought that he'd just about lost her...

_Oh we just get closer,I_

_fall in love all over,_

_Every time I look at you._

Sandstorm gazes into Firestar's eyes as he remembers...

_I don't know where I'd be,_

_Without you here with me,_

_Life with you makes perfect sense._

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend,_

_oh yeah_

Firestar thinks about how foolish he'd been to think that he'd hated Sandpaw...

_You stand by me,_

_And you believe in me,_

_Like nobody ever has._

Sandstorm presses against Firestar to comfort her mate...

_When my world goes crazy,_

_You're right there to save me,Y_

_ou make me see how much I have._

Firestar sighs as he begins to drift...

_And I still tremble_

_When we touch,_

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love._

Firestar dreams of the night when Sandstorm and he had proclaimed their love to one-another just before the big battle of Bloodclan...

_You're more than a lover,_

_There could never be another,_

_To make me feel the way you do._

Firestar sighs again as Sandstorm lays beside him...

_Oh we just get closer,_

_I fall in love all over,_

_Every time I look at you._

Firestar dreams of Sandstorms forest-green eyes...

_And I don't know where I'd be,_

_Without you here with me,_

_Life with you makes perfect sense._

Firestar presses against his beloved mate as she sighs off to sleep and lays his head on her back gently...

_You're my best friend._

_You're my best friend._

Sandstorm dreams of her and Firestar in a meadow chasing butterflies...

_You're more than a lover,_

_There could never be another,_

_To make me feel the way you do._

Sandstorm laughs gently in her sleep when she dreams that Firestar swallows a butterfly. Firestar rasps his tongue over her ear with love...

_Oh we just get closer,_

_I fall in love all over,_

_Every time I look at you._

_And I don't know where I'd be,_

_Without you here with me,_

_Life with you makes perfect sense._

_You're my best friend._

Firestar lays his head beside Sandstorms and nods off, his eyes closing as he greets Sandstorm in his dreams…

**Go Sand x Fire! Oh! And the chasing butterflies dream thing…idk. It sounded alright when I wrote it…when I re-read it though…um…**

**R & R !**


End file.
